Missed Opportunities
by L.O.A.D
Summary: Facilier goes to talk to the group. rated T to be safe


**this story takes place the morning after 'Help' please review I own nothing**

* * *

Facilier walked down the streets of New Orleans. He looked to his side. Shadow wasn't with him; he was back at the emporium trying to clean up. Facilier sighed and rounded the corner and headed towards Tiana's restaurant. He walked up to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. This wasn't completely unexpected, it was early and Tiana didn't keep the place open all day. Looking around the mostly abandoned street to make sure no one was looking, he used his magic to unlock the door and walked inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

He had to give it to Tiana; her restaurant was nice. He'd have to eat there sometime when he wasn't busy. He looked around for a little bit before he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He walked over and entered the room. Tiana, Naveen, Charlotte, Louis and Big Daddy were all sitting on the floor talking.

"Damn," Facilier said. "Don't any of y'all sleep?" Tiana stood up the moment she saw him.

"What do you want?" She asked, reaching towards the counter for a knife. Facilier raised his hands in front of himself in defense.

"Easy there, chere," he said. "I'm not here to fight." Tiana didn't lower the blade as she took a step towards Facilier. In response he blasted the knife out of her hand, startling her.

"I though you said you weren't here to fight?" She said accusingly.

"I'm not," Facilier said. "But that doesn't mean I won't defend myself."

"So why are you here?" Naveen asked. Facilier sighed.

"I want to thank y'all for saving my life," he said. "Not for my sake but for Shadow. I'm all he has left. I don't know what would have happened to him if I'd died."

"Then what's going to happen to him in about fifteen years when you're dead?" Big Daddy asked. "You're the same age as me." Facilier laughed.

"Fifteen?" He said. "If Mama Odie is any indication, I'm not even halfway through my life yet!"

"You expecting to live that long?" Tiana asked. Facilier frowned.

"I don't see any reason not," he said. "If I'm not killed. Fortunately, I don't have too many enemies that could do my harm. There's always the 'friends' but I'm working on a way to keep them from getting to me."

"So you don't think there's anyone who could kill you?" Naveen asked.

"In a fair fight?" He asked. Tiana cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Fair?" She asked. He laughed.

"Ok," he admitted. "I might be using the term 'fair' rather loosely. But in a fight where it's me against someone, not to many stand a chance. Mama Odie can, but she's not violent." Tiana nodded and walked over to him. If he'd been paying attention he would have known something was off, but he wasn't.

"What if someone gets the drop on you?" She asked. Facilier shrugged.

"Hasn't happened yet," he said. It was at that moment he felt something cold press against his stomach. He looked own and saw a knife in Tiana's hand; the blade pressed against his flesh. He looked back at Tiana, who smiled.

"Guess again," she said. He gave a nervous smile and lifted his hands above his head.

"Alright," he said. "Y'all got me, chere."

"Are you scared, Shadowman?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"Maybe a little. But now I have a question for you. Y'all think you got what it in you to take a life. Y'all have every opportunity right now to gut me like a pig and keep me out of your hair forever. Are you gonna take it?" Tiana looked him over. He smiled. "It'd make an awful mess." She sighed, lowering the knife. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Facilier smiled at her.

"Y'all remind me of your father," he said. "He missed the same opportunity." He turned and left before Tiana could ask him what he meant.

* * *

**Tiana's to nice for her own good. What was Facilier talking about when he brought up James? write a review and tell me what you think. Neat little note on Big Daddy's comment. I reckon that him and Facilier are about the same age. Facilier's 42 in this story. The life expectancy for a man in the twenties was about 53 and a half, from what I can gather. So actually the 'Fifteen' ears Big Daddy was talking about would be rather generous. It's more like ten. If your wondering how Tiana managed to get the drop of Facilier, well let's just say he was distracted. Both Tiana _and _Charlotte were in the room after all :)**


End file.
